


爱是血红

by 11874316



Series: 只有你想不到，没有我开不了 [3]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 但TAG要打因为只有我一个人, 吸血鬼橘x神父铁, 文不对题, 是搞笑文, 有一点ALKJ真的只有非常少一点
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11874316/pseuds/11874316
Summary: Tetsuya被一只吸血鬼缠上了。
Relationships: Shirahama Alan/Kuroki Keiji丨KEIJI, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Series: 只有你想不到，没有我开不了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	爱是血红

**Author's Note:**

> 是搞笑文，不要把任何事情当真，建议大家再次阅读一下TAG，提前祝旺财生日快乐好事成双！

01

Tetsuya在教堂门口捡到了一个男人。

做为拥有基本医学常识的神父，他的第一反应是先检测对方的生命体征，而当所有的测试结果都显示这个人早已经死亡的时候，他叹了口气开始试图将对方拖进教堂。

这个男人比他高不少，也明显比他壮很多，甚至长得也挺好看，这样一个人怎么会死在教堂门口呢？他的身上没有外伤，凭教堂现有的设备也检测不出死因，只能先把他安置在教堂里，等第二天天亮了再把他埋在教堂后的墓地里。

等到Tetsuya完全把这个男人拖进教堂之后，他的神父服背后已经湿了一大片。不过显然他不能直接就把这具尸体摆在教堂正中央，这会吓到明天来做礼拜的人。

如果说他悄悄在心里骂了下这个人怎么好死不死就死在教堂门口，还在礼拜日的前夜，那么上帝也不会怪他，大概。

虽然本人并不是很开心，但本着一个神父的职业素养，Tetsuya还是把他拖到了祭坛附近准备为这位无名氏进行祷告，在祷告开始前他先往这具尸体上洒了些圣水消去晦气。

没想到那具尸体在被圣水沾到后大喊着“好烫好烫！”就跳了起来。

Tetsuya立刻拿着圣水一脸警惕地后退，并顺手抄起了祭坛上放着的银质烛台。但对方在跳起来把圣水抖下去以后就摆出了一副无辜的表情，如果硬要说有些什么的话，他的眼神看起来还很可怜，像无家可归的流浪狗。

“你是什么东西？”神父这么问到，在手握圣水和银器后感觉到有了些底气，对方继续表现出一副无害的样子来回答他的问题，但他们都知道这个答案绝对不是无害的。“很明显我是吸血鬼，神父大人。”他甚至张开嘴亮了一下嘴里的獠牙。

划掉那个无家可归的流浪狗的比喻，这明明是只趁你病要你命的蝙蝠。Tetsuya考虑了一秒要不要进行现场驱魔，但由于清理留下的痕迹会非常麻烦，他不想大晚上的刷地板。而且对方确实到现在也没有做出什么伤害他的举动，圣水和银器都还在他手上，问题也不大。“那么你为什么会倒在我们教堂的门口？”他稍微往门口的方向移动了下，仍然保证吸血鬼在圣水可以泼到的范围里。

像是为了回答他的问题一般，那个男人的身体小幅度晃了下，看上去快要站不稳了，他的獠牙也早就收起来，摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，又带点尴尬地说道：“我好几天没进食了，刚走到这附近就饿晕了。”

相信一个来路不明的吸血鬼的话可能会成为Tetsuya的死因，但他作为神父的乐于助人的一面正在蠢蠢欲动，“吸血鬼不应该能喝动物血的吗，怎么会饿晕？”对方在听到动物血的时候脸上露出了一丝一闪而过的嫌弃，很显然是已经受够了动物血的味道，“我忘了补充自己的库存了，正准备去买，没想到就晕倒在你们教堂门口了。”他老老实实地回答到。

Tetsuya相信了一点这段说辞，但也不准备拿自己的血去喂这只饿了好几天的吸血鬼，后院还有几只鸡，他可以在后院的栅栏上弄点小破坏，让他们看起来是被偷走了。他才刚刚遇到这个吸血鬼，就已经在思考怎么帮他掩盖痕迹了，这绝不是一个好的信号。不过现在摆在他面前的是一条“生命”，上帝不会通过是死是活来判断一个人是否值得拯救，对吧？所以他对可以帮上忙甚至还挺高兴。

“后院还有几只鸡，如果对你来说这就够了的话。”Tetsuya一边把银质烛台放回去，一边领着这个吸血鬼往后院的方向走去。他还没把圣水放下来，希望他不会需要用到它，再次重申下，他真的很讨厌擦地板。“我是Tetsuya，如果你还没不知道的话。”他顺手指了指别在自己衣服上的名牌自我介绍到。

吸血鬼点了点头，“叫我Kenchi就可以了，谢谢你，神父Tetsuya。”他在神父上加了重音，引得Tetsuya朝他瞪了一眼，像是在警告他小心接下来说的话，而Kenchi乖乖地闭上了嘴，毕竟对方才是那个手里握着他的生杀大权的人。

02

之后的事情就自然地让人难以置信，首先是他们竟然都来自横须贺，不知道是他们来自同一个地方还是吸血鬼居然也有故乡更让人震惊。总之Tetsuya一开始并不相信对方的说辞，直到吸血鬼说出他最喜欢的横须贺餐厅以后，他才相信对方确实是从横须贺出身的。

“你真的不是墨西哥混血吗？”他记得自己是在教堂门口问Kenchi这个问题的，在这段时间对吸血鬼的观察中，他实在是太好奇对方的国籍了，一般来说吸血鬼这种西方传说的产物，不应该也是外国人吗？

Kenchi有些被这个无厘头的问题逗乐了，“吸血鬼就不可以是纯血日本人吗？”他正在假装自己只是下班路上普通路过了教堂，偶遇了准备下班的Tetsuya，而刚好他准备要去的地方和Tetsuya家的方向顺路，于是他主动提出要捎对方一程。这一系列偶然巧合到对方说不出拒绝的话，就同意了这个请求。

Tetsuya摇了摇头，像是很难相信他没有墨西哥血统一样，伸出手捏了捏他的鼻梁，“可日本人不会有这样的鼻子。”他这么说到，声音听起来可爱又无辜，完全忽略这个动作会给Kenchi带来的心理冲击。

如果Tetsuya会写书的话，一定是一本关于如何用非暴力的方法快速杀死吸血鬼，并且一定会大卖，Kenchi在心里想到。

Kenchi声称他幼年大部分时间都在那里度过，而Tetsuya则会嘲笑他的幼年离现在早就隔了几百年有余，他记忆里的事物也已经早就不是他记得的样子了，说再多也不能改变现在他和自己有代沟的事实。“长得年轻也不能避免你已经好几百岁的事实了，Kenchi桑。”Tetsuya总会这样调侃他。

再然后Tetsuya就发现自己已经非常习惯Kenchi总是在周围和他说话，甚至在每天早上泡咖啡的时候都会顺手多泡上一点装进另一个保温杯带给Kenchi，但每当Kenchi问起的时候他都会推脱说只是今天的咖啡豆是新的品种，没控制好量就泡多了；或者说就只是把咖啡塞给他说他看起来脸色不是很好，很需要咖啡补充能量的样子。

你有见过脸色红润，容光焕发的吸血鬼吗？还有哪个吸血鬼会喝咖啡补充能量啊Te酱！他在心里嘀咕着这话，但仍然满面笑容地收下咖啡，毕竟没人会拒绝每天都有的新鲜免费咖啡。

“为什么无论我走到哪你都会在？”明明从来没和对方做过约定要一起吃饭或者喝咖啡，可甚至是在他的假日里也摆脱不了Kenchi，字面意义上来说，他无处不在。Tetsuya曾经也纠结过这个问题，但吸血鬼告诉他这一切都是巧合，只能够说明他们在认识之前的生活轨迹就足够相似，认识之后也就自然而然地越来越多发现对方的存在，所以Tetsuya才会觉得无论哪里都会见到Kenchi。

Tetsuya对此表示高度怀疑，因为Kenchi可不是那种容易被忽略的长相，如果他们的生活轨迹一开始就是重合的话，Tetsuya应该会很快注意到他才对，毕竟谁能忽略自己周围有一张充满异域风情的脸呢。不过在他想出更好的原因之前，他决定暂且相信这个理由。“不然你为什么老出现呢，总不能是一直跟踪我吧？”他对着Kenchi露出一个假笑，而对方非常恰好的被咖啡呛到了。

这世界上还有表现得更明显一点的暗恋吗？应该不存在吧。Tetsuya冷静地喝下自己的咖啡这么想到，一个活了几百岁的吸血鬼暗恋他，而人类还觉得神父这个职业没有必要。怀着要看看这只吸血鬼到底想做些什么的想法，他才忍了这么久都没有戳穿，不过Tetsuya也必须承认，他现在真的很好奇Kenchi到底会如何和他告白。

或许等到最后需要告白的人会是他自己也说不定？

03

Kenchi至今还没有进过Tetsuya的家门，虽然也和对方一起走到他家很多次了，但神父总是在他提议进去喝杯咖啡继续聊聊天的时候拒绝他，用的还都是同一个理由：“太晚了喝咖啡会睡不着觉的，Kenchi先生，不是每一个人都是夜间行动的吸血鬼。”这个理由过于合理，让他甚至无法反驳，于是到了现在他们已经认识快三个多月了，他还不知道Tetsuya的家究竟长什么样。

直到他终于忍不住在下一次陪Tetsuya走回家的时候问出了这个问题：“为什么Tetsuya从来不邀请我进门呢？”

被点名提问的人正在从口袋里掏出钥匙准备开门，在很随意地把钥匙插进锁眼之后回答到：“小的时候妈妈没有教过你，不要随便邀请一个吸血鬼回家吗？”而后又小声补充了一句：“况且我还不想你以后都能没允许就能进我的家。”

听力极好的吸血鬼当然听到了Tetsuya的自言自语，眼睛不禁亮了起来。“邀请都是一次性的！”他迅速接话，一点也没有表现出刚刚偷听到别人的秘密的羞愧感，只要能让他登堂入室，什么不能做呢？

听到这话的Tetsuya也找不到别的借口不让对方进家门了，于是叹了口气把门打开以后，对站在他身后露出金毛一般的笑容的Kenchi说了一句：“请进，不过只有这一次哦。”

Tetsuya的家闻起来和他本人一样，散发着咖啡豆，阳光，和松松软软的气息，如果忽略他的家里到处都是银器的话。

“你这算是吸血鬼凶宅吗？”Kenchi对着客厅墙上挂着的银质十字架发出了感慨，Tetsuya在沙发上放下自己的包去厨房泡了两杯热茶，嘴上发出是啦是啦的声音应付着Kenchi。等他下一次从厨房出来的时候，已经看到对方正襟危坐在沙发上，好像随时都有生命危险一样。他笑了起来，把茶在Kenchi的面前放下还不忘恐吓他一下，“太晚了就不要喝咖啡了，喝完这杯茶你就快给我回去睡觉，不然明天那个十字架就挂在门口。”

他们都知道那是不可能的，既然有了一次，就会有第二次，第三次，和之后的无数次，就像Kenchi一开始如何融入Tetsuya的日常生活一样，在Tetsuya反应过来之前，他家甚至都已经有Kenchi留在这里过夜替换的衣服了。

而就算上班的时候被问到Tetsuya神父最近怎么心情这么好，是不是谈恋爱了这类问题的时候，他也只会露出一个神秘的微笑然后摇摇头否认，但这大概是好事将近了的意思吧，毕竟那挂在客厅的十字架也不知道什么时候被移到了卧室里。

04

“你是不需要工作吗这位吸血鬼先生，为什么天天赖在我家。”又是一个非常普通的Kenchi跑到Tetsuya的家里消磨空闲时间，两个人一起用家庭影院看无聊的老电影的一天，Kenchi偶尔会突然接出电影的下句台词，开始声情并茂地接着演下去，像是在靠这个打发时间。

对方挥了挥手继续看着老电影，对这个话题表现出了和影视剧里的吸血鬼一样的不屑“如果你也拥有永恒的生命的时候，你就会积累下一些财富，一些随便花都花不完的财富，所以我是不用上班的啦。”

而或许是现在的气氛过于居家过于轻松，所以下一句话很快就溜出了Kenchi的嘴唇：“如果我要上班的话，怎么会有这么多时间用来追Te酱呢？”

Tetsuya没有错过这句话，他拿起遥控器按下暂停键，偏过头去看着对方，而对方也刚意识到自己脱口而出了什么话，转过头来盯着他，看起来像一只犯了错在等待惩罚的金毛。

神父甚至享受了一下空气里这份焦灼，才慢条斯理地开口道：“我还以为你这辈子都不会说了呢。”说完还端起咖啡喝了一口，丝毫没有任何刚刚被告白了的感觉，还按下了播放键继续看起了电影。

一旁的Kenchi倒是很着急，把遥控器夺过来再次按下了暂停键，“Te酱是从什么时候就知道了？很明显吗？”

“你也太没有自觉了吧。”Tetsuya摆出一副“我又不是傻子”的表情，“一直都在等你说啊。”

吸血鬼先生一下凑到Tetsuya的面前，像是想玩突然袭击，“如果我亲你一口我会蒸发吗？”

“你可以试试。”Tetsuya顺手拿起桌上的圣水漱了漱口，对Kenchi露出一个大大的笑容。

“那你是答应了还是没答应啊？”

“要是没答应的话你还想试试？恐怕你见不到明天晚上的月亮。”

后面他们经过实验发现，少量的圣水并不会让Kenchi灰飞烟灭，只是会在他的皮肤上留下灼烧感和一些两三天以后就会消退的疤痕，就像银质十字架会在他身上造成的效果一样，只要不是直接捅穿心脏，顽强的吸血鬼就还能苟活。

如果第二天Kenchi带着有着灼烧痕迹般的吻痕出门了，Tetsuya也不会承认他做了什么的。

05

“我家永远欢迎你。”

“这真的是我听过的对吸血鬼而言最浪漫的表白了。”

“快点把眼泪收回去，很丢人！”

00  
“话说你打算什么时候下手啊，一直这样畏手畏脚可不像你的风格。”他常去光临的酒吧的老板兼老友Keiji一边擦着酒杯一边问坐在吧台前的吸血鬼，“你都跟了他好几个月了吧，追人的方式和变态跟踪狂一样，真的能追到吗？”

Kenchi看着面前Keiji特地给他上的苦艾酒，又想起根本找不到方法靠近的神父，心情更加苦涩了起来，“你就不能起码给我拿杯血腥玛丽吗。”他这么抱怨到，还是端起酒杯喝了一口，又狠狠叹了口气。

Keiji则朝他翻了个白眼，“很抱歉，本店出售血腥玛丽中不含真的血，只含纯正番茄汁。等你什么时候泡到那个神父了才有资格和我提换酒的事情。”

“或者我也可以考虑把血腥玛丽喂给那边那个小朋友，说不定他会真的吐点血给我喝。”Kenchi指了指正在DJ台后面调试设备的人，对方听到这话立刻举手投降，摆出一副受害者的样子，“Kenchi桑你不能喝我的血啦，我们混血妖怪的血对你有毒啊。”Alan这么说着，还歪歪脑袋晃了晃突然出现的兔子耳朵，“啊这是一般来说的日西文化差异吧。”他看起来对自己的结论很满意，毛茸茸的耳朵摇了几下后又被他施法藏了起来。

“况且你要真让他吐血，我会用圣水调你的酒的。”他的老友面无表情地威胁到，在桌上放下了另一杯酒，招呼兔子过来坐下。“不过我是说真的，明天你再不去和他搭讪，我就把门把手换成银的。”

Kenchi捂住脸唉声叹气起来：“可是他的警戒心真的很高，我怕我突然接近他搞不好会被泼圣水直接灰飞烟灭，能怎么办啊，总不能装死吧？”走过来的Alan似乎还没意识到Kenchi的烦恼到底是什么，条件反射地接了句：“啊，为什么不能装死？我当初就是靠装死才睡……”他的话还没说完，嘴里已经被Keiji塞了一大片番茄，“喜欢吗，喜欢就多吃点。”而嘴里被塞了番茄的DJ只能含泪点点头把嘴里的东西吞了下去。

没想到听到Alan的话的Kenchi还煞有介事地点了点头，“今晚正好是他当班的时间……”他看了看手表，突然站起来冲出了酒吧，留下Keiji和Alan两脸困惑地看着门口。

于是当晚，Tetsuya在教堂门口捡到一个男人。

+1

“这么晚打电话来有事吗？诶，马上就要回来了吗？要到我家住一晚？喂喂，你不要太过分，我家不是旅馆……什么，在门口了？”随着他的疑问声，门铃声也响了起来，Tetsuya立刻把Kenchi往主卧的方向推，“快点去藏起来，别被他发现了。”

Kenchi很受伤地撇了撇嘴，“难道我对Te酱来说这么见不得光吗？不是都已经确定关系准备同居了吗，为什么不能让他知道呢？是前男友吗，啊人类果然是会很快厌倦的生物吗……”就在他还在碎碎念的时候已经被Tetsuya塞进了衣柜里。

“你本来就不能见光，白痴。”他翻了个白眼，准备拉上衣柜门，“还有那位是猎魔人，还不藏好吗？”而Kenchi关于“果然是前男友回来了吧，都骂我白痴了，是不要我了吧，你前男友居然是猎魔人……”的碎碎念被Tetsuya无情地关在了衣柜里。

他关上衣柜门后就跑去打开了大门，门外赫然站着几个月前去了外国处理案子的Takahiro，Tetsuya一边往里走一边示意对方跟进来，他走进厨房准备给Takahiro倒一杯咖啡“怎么这么突然就跑回来了，案子结束了也不见你说一声？”

“我是不是打扰到Te酱的好事了？”他把咖啡端出厨房的时候发现对方正盯着桌上的两个咖啡杯看，他连忙把杯子递给Takahiro解释说这是之前有朋友来拜访，还没来得及收拾。“你说的这个朋友，会瞬移？”猎魔人放下行李接过咖啡喝了一口，“果然还是Te酱的咖啡最好喝，在外国的这几个月根本喝不到什么对胃口的咖啡！”他简单抱怨了起来，坐在了沙发上，好像刚刚的敏锐和他完全没有关系。

看到这幅画面的Tetsuya悄悄在心里松了口气，没想到Takahiro却突然闻了闻空气站了起来直奔主卧的方向去，吓得Tetsuya赶紧追了过去，他对于这个男人到底在想些什么完全没有头绪，现在只能祈祷Kenchi能有点好运吧。  
可惜这样的好运是不会出现在吸血鬼身上的，那个男人冲进房间以后径直拉开了Tetsuya的衣柜门开始清点他的衣服。

“啊，长袍、花衬衫、西装、陌生的吸血鬼先生你好、白衬衫、连帽衫……”被点到名的Kenchi甚至还有些不情愿地和Takahiro打了个招呼，Tetsuya很想立刻撬开自己男朋友的脑袋看看里面装的是不是水。

“你好，我是Takahiro，Te酱应该和你提到过我吧？没有？那也没关系，但你要是伤害他，我就送你一枪哦。”猎魔人笑出了好看的酒窝，但话语里的威胁含义丝毫没有减少。Kenchi也从衣柜里爬了出来，握住了对方伸出来的手，“那么今后就请多多关照了。”

而在旁边目睹了一切的Tetsuya已经可以预见自己未来的生活会有多么丰富多彩了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是二团第一场Live Online结束后因为橘肯吃的舞台接到的提问箱点梗，结果popi倒台了都没写完（x）对不起我是咕王，但请大家来提问箱找我玩或者点梗！→ https://www.pomeet.com/TUN5dv5C


End file.
